Rachael
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: ¿Por qué le  dolía tanto a Damon que ella no estuviera? Entonces la vio; Rubia, elegante, hermosa, alta, inteligente..¿Su nombre? no importaba porque Rachael tenía los ojos de color...


**Disclaimer:GRacias mil veces a la hermosa L. por dejarnos soñar durante muchos libros con Damon,Damon y Damon.**

**¡Bendita seas Smith!**

**.**

**Rachael**

.

Había mucho ruido, ni siquiera una buena canción sonando, si no hubiera estado ocupado en su coñac, en esos momentos habría subido y sobornado al Dj para poner algo más movido...Quizá algo de disco, ¡Aquella época de rizos y pantalones acampanados!, un poco de rock & roll ¡Cuando las faldas permitían mirar más allá de lo esperado!, un poco de hip hop, ¡Permitiendo a las mujeres mover sus caderas!... En definitiva, la música romántica era la peor. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mirando hacia la pista; nada interesante, mujeres morenas bailando mientras le lanzaban miradas sugerentes, pelirrojas bebiendo sin quitarle la mirada de encima ¿Es que todas estaban tan desesperadas? Ninguna la atraía lo suficiente, necesitaba verla, sentir y creer que era ella. ¿tan patético era que no podía fijarse en aquella bonita morena o la dulce pelirroja o la castaña de ojos verdes? ¿en realidad necesitaba a una rubia?

Dejó su coñac aún si terminar y se levantó, estaba a punto de irse de aquél bar cuando la vio. Estaba de espaldas, el cabello en su perfecto lugar, largo, brilloso y rubio hasta casi la cintura. Su andar era ligero pero seguro, y movía las manos para expresar sus ideas. Estaba vestida con ropa que le acentuaba las curvas, un poco peligrosas, y zapatos bajos, lo que demostraba lo esbelta y un poco alta que era. Entonces un vuelco le dio el corazón,(literalmente porque estaba más que muerto), ¿podrías ser ella? No, no podía ser… estaba _muerta_. Casi dormida, como una princesa en una tumba de cristal… _muerta_ eso estaba ella _muerta…_

¿Entonces quién era_ ella_? Damon se repantigó en su asiento de nuevo mirando sin mirar, podía oler su perfume hasta donde él estaba. Volvió a tomar su coñac y se acercó casualmente detrás de ella. Entonces la música paró y la gente se arremolinó en sus asientos, empujándolo hacia una pared oscura. _Genial_ pensó Damon un poco harto de tener que comportarse como humano y dejarse llevar como mosquito blandengue. La rubia volteó hacia donde él estaba recostado, le sonrió tímidamente y volvió a girarse hasta perderse entre la muchedumbre. No pudo resistirse más a aquélla joven hermosa de sonrisa impecable. Era muy, muy parecida a _ella_, hasta en la forma de moverse, segura de sí misma y de cuántos la miraran.

Sin hacer caso a una pequeña vocecilla interna que lo detenía a seguir y a la vez, lo incitaba a hacer las cosas sin importarle nada:_ no estés triste Damon. _Y era eso, esa sencilla razón de ser, de seguir adelante lo que lo motivaban a olvidarla con toda su fuerza y coraje. Se acercó sin miramientos y le tocó el hombro casi con rudeza.

-Hola- Dijo Damon con voz casi forzada.- ¿Nos conocemos?- Sonrió de lado y miró a la chica con la cabeza ladeada. Ella se giró por completo y sonrió negando. Tenía la cabeza agachada y las mejillas sonrosadas, por lo que no pudo ver el color de sus ojos.

-No lo creo- Contestó ella mientras un mechón de cabello le caía enfrente. Damon lo tomó y lo puso detrás de su oreja, cuando tocó su piel tersa, una corriente eléctrica le punzó las yemas de los dedos e hizo que retrocediera un poco, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Me llamo Damon Salvatore- Dijo él tendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó apenas tocándole.

-Mucho gusto- titubeó ella- Mi nombre es…

-Vamos a otro lado a platicar-Le interrumpió Damon aburriéndose repentinamente de su charla, y arrepintiéndose abruptamente de haberse dejado llevar por su locura.

-Pero yo…-la chica miró a sus amigas quienes observaban la escena de lejos y enfurruñadas. Cuando se giró para hablar con Damon, éste ya se marchaba entre las personas. La rubia se mordió el labio y haciendo apenas un gesto de disculpa, salió detrás del guapo y muy elegante chico de nombre raro. Total, si eran realmente sus amigas, seguramente entenderían…seguramente…Ojalá.- Espérame Damon.- Y corrió detrás de él. Lo vio salir del bar y dirigirse a un lado donde un hermoso Ferrari negro se encontraba. ¿Será suyo? Pensó la joven negando con la cabeza _imposible_.

-¡Ah!- Dijo Damon girándose hacia ella quien lo seguía silenciosamente. ¿Y si era un maníaco?- ¡Viniste! Pensé- Dijo él en voz suave- Que te quedarías con las envidiosas de tus amigas.- Abrió la puerta del lujoso auto.

-Mis amigas no son envidiosas.- Dijo Rotundamente la bella joven.- Pero ven mal esto de que me vaya con un tipo que bien puede ser un asesino…- Un brillo apareció en los ojos del chico y una sonrisa traviesa jugueteó en su sensual boca.- Pero supongo que no lo eres.- continuó la chica sonriendo y entrando en el auto.

-¿ah, no?- Susurró Damon mientras rodeaba el auto para entrar.- ¿y tú qué sabes?- continuó divertido.- Hum…Tu- dijo Damon incapaz de recordar el nombre de la mujer.- ¿porqué no dejas que mire tus ojos?- Con suavidad tomó la barbilla de la chica, pero ella cerró los ojos._ -_Humanas- se dijo él cansado, siempre pensando en que las van a besar y luego dejar en su casa ¡Ha!. Dejó caer su mano y se concentró en la carretera, un poco malhumorado. Quería llegar y acabar con esto.

-¿Vamos a algún lado?- Preguntó ella mirando por la ventana.

-A un lugar más cómodo.- Respondió secamente.

-¿Adónde?

-Llegamos- Contestó él. Ella miró hacia fuera, una hermosa casa se alzaba, de estructura imponente y sombría.

- ¿Vives aquí?- Dijo casi en un susurro la chica, había oído hablar de esa casa y de las personas que vivían en ella, dos guapos y adinerados hermanos.

-Así es. Entremos.- Damon abrió la puerta del copiloto y después tomó la mano de la chica guiándola dentro de la casona.- ¿Algo de beber?-Ella negó.

Los colmillos le comenzaban a crecer con una increíble rapidez, ya fuera que aquella mujer se pareciera a Elena o que de verdad era sensual por su propia cuenta, Damon no dejaba de pensar en ella y el buen vino que debía de ser su sangre…Impaciente de aquella tímida estúpida, decidió hipnotizarla, tomar su sangre y dejarla ir. Se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído.-Vamos arriba.-Ella asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras de madera. Antes de subir él mismo arrojó una oleada de poder a todo el alrededor, que onduló hasta perderse en un suave temblor. Su hermano no estaba por ahí cerca. Y mejor porque vaya que sí podía ser fastidioso el bueno, humilde y santo Salvatore menor. Todo lo contrario a su genial y soberbia persona.

La acostó en la cama, tendiendo su cabeza de lado. Vaya que sí tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pero no despertaba ningún interés en él, ni siquiera la sangre caliente y espesa que fluía por ella lo hacía excitarse lo suficiente. Pero no pudo resistirse y la hizo abrir los ojos, ilusionado. Porque si eran del color correcto, algo podría cambiar, la simple idea provocó que los colmillos se afilaran y casi sonrió como un niño que espera una sorpresa…

Café. Café y miel.

No Azul y dorado.

Mierda.

Y ése niño que espera una sorpresa sólo compuso apenas una mueca, decepcionado e irritado.

-Ven.- Le ordenó. La joven se levantó.- Cierra los ojos, no quiero verte.- Acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a beber sin detenerse a preguntar si ella sentía lo que él… Porque él no sentía nada, solo una simple rutina.

Pero fue esa rutina que lo hizo beber y beber hasta excitarse, sentirse feliz y hacerla gozar: Casi gritar de placer…

.

Cuando despertó ella estaba dormida a su lado, desnudos los dos, sin saber cómo. Borrachos de satisfacción.

-Es hora de que te vayas.- Dijo Damon soltándose del abrazo de la chica.

-¿Me llamarás?- Le susurró ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro que sí.- Damon se levantó y tomó una naranja.

-¿Tienes mi número?-Ella sacó un papel de su bolso.

-Claro, ¿no recuerdas? Me lo diste ayer. Vete o llegarás tarde.- Ella lo miró sorprendida y salió silenciosamente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y las piernas temblándole. La verdad no recordaba nada de lo que pasó ayer, pero ¡Caray! La fiesta estuvo muy buena, pues aún no le quedaban fuerzas para ir hacia un taxi. Echó una última mirada a la habitación de Damon y sonrió. Pero cuando bajaba las escaleras, se resbaló.

-¿Estás bien?- Un chico de ojos verdes la miró preocupada mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Si claro.

-¿Sabes donde estas?

-Si.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rachael, con doble A.

-¿eres extranjera?

-estudio en la universidad…-Esos ojos verdes eran atrapantes..

Y luego, estaba en un taxi.

.

-¡Guau! Que buena estuvo la fiesta.- Fue lo primero que exclamó Rachael cuando llegó con sus amigas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?- Preguntó una sonriéndole

-Justin.

-¿El de cabello negro y tez blanca?

-No…-Dijo Rachael pensativa.- Era rubio y de ojos azules.

**Hola! ojalá les haya gustado, estaba sentada leyendo y se me vino a la mente la pobre rachael (quien deseara su lugar).**

**Perdón si no es tan bueno, pero es para entretenerse. les prometo mejorar (todo por mi Damon)**

**Reviews por fa!**

**Saluditos amantes de los Salvatore!**


End file.
